


Você pode lamber o colher

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: A preocupação do Toni é recompensada rapidamente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Can Lick The Spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050929) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17). 



> Feliz aniversário atrasado! Espero que você goste desta tradução da minha língua materna à sua língua materna. :D

Toni acordou. Abriu-se os olhos devagar enquanto tentou se acostumar à luz solar que filtrava pelas cortinas e tingia o quarto âmbar-amarelo. Inalou profundamente enquanto se espichou os membros, como se quisesse juntar a força para se levantar, antes de se coçar os olhos. Contudo, Toni simplesmente se revirou nas costas. O cobertor moveu um pouco, expondo o seu peito nu e os seus mamilos enrijados pelo ar frio do dezembro.

Aquel dia foi o Natal. Toni e o seu namorado tinham decidido ir à casa da mãe do Toni na tarde, jantando juntos e talvez ficando para a noite. Por isso, quando Toni viu a luz solar intensa para fora, carranqueou e se revirou de novo para ver o relógio digital na mesa de cabeceira. Então se caiu na cama de novo.

“Querido, é quase mediodia, é hora de acordar,” sussurrou com voz rouca.

O loiro não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

“James…Acorde.”

Toni tentou dar tapa suave na barriga do seu namorado, mas só conseguiu estapear a cama. Então percebeu que algo faltou. Carranqueou de novo e virou a cabeça até o outro lado da cama, de repente percebendo a falta do calor físico. James não deitou lá. Toni se levantou e arrumou a cama deles antes sair do quarto.

Coçou a cabeça enquanto andava desvagar pelo corredor, só usando um calção apertado que expunha mais do que ocultava.

“James?” exclamou.

Nenhuma resposta. Então o loiro parou em frente do banheiro e bateu muito delicadamente.

“Querido? Você está aí?”

Nenhuma resposta ainda. Toni pensou no pior, por exemplo se James escorregou, caiu-se no chão, e quebrou-se a cabeça, o se desmaiou no banho - muito embora Toni não ouviu água fluindo. Não pensou duas vezes antes abrir a porta. Abriu-se os olhos largamente: não havia ninguém lá. Toni suspirou e saiu do banheiro.

“James?!” Começou a gritar de novo. Onde James poderia estar?

O loiro abriu toda porta e ouviu rapidamente em todo cômodo para verificar se o seu namorado estava lá antes ir em baixo e começar a gritar o nome dele de novo. Verificou por todo: na sala de estar, nos dois banheiros, no pátio...James não estava em lugar nenhum. Toni estava a punto de pegar o seu telefone e chamar ele quando ouviu a porta principal abrir. Toni suspirou com alívio enquanto viu James fechar a porta atrás de ele.

O colombiano chegou com um par de sacolas grandes. Toni carranqueou de novo, mas contudo andou rapidamente para o seu namorado e lhe abraçou firmemente, fazendo que as sacolas se caíssem das mãos do colombiano. James estava surpreso com o comportamento do seu namorado, mas lhe abraçou também. Quando se separaram, Toni lhe deu um beijinho.

“Eu estava tão preocupado com você!” Olhou para as sacolas e de novo para James. “Onde você estava?”

“No supermercado. Você não leu a nota?”

“Qual nota?”

James deu Toni as sacolas e andou até a cozinha, o único cômodo que o alemão não verificou. Foi um desastre: havia muita louça, muitas panelas e muitos colheres na pia. James rasgou um papel do balcão onde tinha sido colado, deu lhe para Toni, levou as sacolas, e andou até a geladeira.

“Eu realmente achei que você ia tomar café da manhã logo que acordasse,” James disse no outro lado da cozinha. “Por isso deixei a nota aí.”

Toni lhe acenou antes ler o papel:

“Bom dia, meu amor. Eu saí para comprar mantimentos. Já volto.

P S: Eu preparei creme de ovos. Você pode lamber o colher xx” 

Toni sorriu largamente. Olhou para James, quem pôs uma panela grande de creme de ovos no balcão. O colher que usava para mexer ainda estava dentro.

“Então, você quer o não quer?” James perguntou.

Toni acenou rapidamente, como se fosse criança. James não podia evitar rir quando viu o seu namorado levar a panela e sair para o quarto com o colher cheio da creme de ovos na boca.

**Author's Note:**

> Favor de corrigir! Estou procurando um/a beta, mas até conseguir isto, vocês são quem me ajudam!


End file.
